


If it's Together

by mobcamp (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex without Protection, it's just vanilla sex...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mobcamp
Summary: Pidge finds Matt masturbating on the night after meeting again.





	If it's Together

Why had she come here, again? 

She heard Matt’s irregular panting, along with the rhythmic fidgeting of cloth, and her stomach stirred up.

Why was he doing that with the door open? It was like asking to get caught.

Well, but it was late at night, so... But...

She knocked on the side of the opened door and Matt jumped.

“What are you doing?” Pidge already knew what he was doing.

Matt couldn’t find an appropriate moment to slip his hand out of his pants.

“N-nothing!” He stammered. “B-but more importantly, shouldn’t you... be sleeping ?”

“Oh.”

Pidge just remembered why she had visited him in the middle of the night. It was because of the backpack she had resting on her waist.

“It’s your old laptop from earth. I thought you might...”

She began to lightly place it down on the floor, but reconsidered.

“If I give it to you right now, won’t you just look at pornography. I should have waited until the morning.”

Matt’s entire face scrunched up. “Y-you’re cruel.”

Pidge quickly shifted to the door.

“Well, I’ll see you, th--”

She was cut off as Matt reached to smack down his hand on her wrist.

She stiffened, and the laptop’s strap slipped from her fingers.

Matt’s hand was slimy.

She knew too well what it was, and was too in shock to voice her disgust.

He jerked her to him, quickly pinning her down on his make-shift bed. Pidge stared up at him beginning to feel uneasy.

“You have to think of my pride as an older brother, you know? How am I going to look at you again if you know this shameful side of me?”

“I  _ definitely  _ won’t think of this again.” 

“You say that, but...”

Pidge exhaled. “What would ease your mind?”

Matt examined her face for a second, and then his eyes trailed down to her chest.

Pidge sensed movement of his hand, and she stiffened.

“What are you doing.” Her voice was oddly rough, but Matt didn’t seem affected.

His hand continued to trail itself down to the bottom hem of Pidge’s shirt.

She felt the coldness of his fingers against her side. He pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach.

“You’re really pale down here.”

“Obviously. It’s not like that ever sees any suns.”

“Mmn.”

Matt had a face on Pidge had seen many times before. The face of having found something interesting to explore & slave over.

That gave her such an odd feeling, she was completely thrown off.

“W-what are you going to do, Matt?”

Matt carefully brought his fingers to the dip between Pidge’s lungs and traced up.

Pidge’s heart began to hammer all the way to her throat.

“You already figured it out, didn’t you?”

Pidge’s face dyed red as she turned her head away.

“But I’m your sister.”

“Does that mean I can’t?”

Pidge saw Matt’s head dip out of her vision, and she almost choked as she felt something wet touch the sensitive skin over her sternum.

“J-just get it over with quickly, I don’t want to be exhausted tomorrow!”

“You talk like you have so much experience, you’re making your brother worry...”

“As if I’d ever let anyone do something so humiliating...”

Matt finished pulling her shirt up.

“I’m special enough for an exception? I’m happy.”

His mouth found its way to the pink bud on her chest, and Pidge had to suppress the sudden twinge of pleasure that quivered up her body.

Matt’s hand found its way to Pidge’s pajama pants and he traced the outline of her crotch before pressing to stroke her with his finger. Pidge shivered.

“You... you must really be desperate to be doing something like this...” Pidge could smell Matt’s hair as he cradled her close, his hand still stroking her through her pants.

“I guess I am. I haven’t seen a human woman in so long, and to see two on the same day... I didn’t realize how pent up I was.”

“Allura is Altean...”

Matt had slowly been pulling Pidge’s body to his, but it became evident with what purpose it was as with the last pull, he settled her to sit on top of him. Pidge felt Matt’s erection press against the middle of her butt, and a jittery twinge shot up her abdomen. 

A heated feeling spread through her body, making her breathing heavier. “We....we’re going to mate....” she said, trying to take in the situation.

“Mn-hmn.” Matt hummed peacefully.

He pressed his lips to Pidge’s neck. It was a wet kiss, and then a small scrape of teeth that made Pidge shiver.

“If I knew you were this easily swayed, I would have tried this a long time ago.”

“You...”

Matt worked off Pidge’s pants and underwear and began to rub against her through his own pants. 

“I feel that if I put it in right now I’m going to come right away... That would be dangerous...”

Pidge’s thoughts were jumbling up at the feeling of Matt rubbing against her, but she could understand that much.

“Isn’t it fine as long as you don’t let it out inside...?”

Matt pressed his back to her, his hands reaching around her sides to thumb the tips of her breasts.

“Saying such erotic things.... Who raised you like this...?”

They both let out feeble laughs between their small pants of desire. 

Matt shifted under Pidge to give himself space to pull out his manhood. He then nudged Pidge’s lower back to motion for her to lift herself up so he could enter her.

Pidge complied and leaned forth, holding herself up with both hands.

Matt guided her hips onto him with some force. Pidge felt her lower half sting in pain as Matt’s width made its way in, but past that, the tickling sensation made her face begin to heat up.

“This... this feels better than I expected....” Pidge muttered.

As Pidge’s butt found its way back to Matt’s lap, Matt held her in place, seeming to enjoy just the feeling of being inside her.

“Were you playing around with this part...?”

Pidge nodded awkwardly. “Just a bit after sexual education in school.”

“I see.”

He gripped on Pidge’s hips to pull out slightly, and then pull back in.

“And what did you think about as you were doing it?”

“Nothing, actually.”

Matt chuckled.

He noticed he didn’t have much space to move, so he pushed Pidge forth to get on all fours.

Gripping her hips in place, he continued to push into her.

“It feels really good inside you, Pidge. It’s really wet and hot. It’s like another mouth.”

“Why.... why are you blurting weird stuff like that?”

Matt was watching the place where they were connected. He pulled on the edges of Pidge’s buttcheeks trying to get a more direct view.

“This is my first time doing this, too. I kind of want to document it.”

“We won’t.”

“Ah...”

Even with his gentle moves, Matt could feel himself close. 

“I wonder if I could get you pregnant someday.”

“That’s.. That’s crazy talk, Matt.”

“I know.”

Matt gripped Pidge around the thighs to secure her as he began to make his thrusts tighter and deeper. Pidge could feel every grind into her insides like an overwhelming wave of heat.

Her entire body was quivering in pleasure up until the point Matt pulled out, and the next second, she felt something hot drip over her thigh. 

_ It’s Matt’s cum _ .

She looked down, but couldn’t see it from her angle. She rubbed her thighs together.

Matt’s finger pried between her thighs to rub her entrance.

“Sorry... I wanted to let you come first, but... I’m dirty now, and I don’t think wiping off would help, either.”

Pidge nodded, and pressed down her hips against Matt’s fingers.

“It’s fine to do it like this.”

Matt continued to press his fingers into Pidge’s insides.

“So erotic...”

Pidge squirmed uncomfortably, but began to push back her hips at the same rhythm Matt was pulling back his fingers.

“Are you close?”

Pidge could still feel the tingling, but it wasn’t as intense as before, since Matt’s fingers couldn’t reach in as deep. She was moving her hips around, but it was still unsatisfying.

She shook her head, feeling a strange feeling of frustration. Matt was right there, ready to push his manhood into her again, but he couldn’t.

“Matt...please put it in for a bit.... I really want to come.”

Matt’s fingers stopped.

“You mean...?”

“Yes...”

“I don’t mind, but it would be risky.”

Pidge’s hips squirmed.

“How...how about this, instead?”

Matt placed both hands against her butt, then the next second something wet pressed against her and Pidge jumped in surprise.

There was a slurping sound, and Pidge realized too late what Matt was doing. Her mind became blank, and she could only focus on the feeling of Matt’s lips sucking on her. 

It was too much. Her body was quivering non-stop, and she ended up coming as soon as Matt’s tongue found its way inside her. 

Noticing how easy it was to make her feel good, Matt made it a mission to see how many times in a row he could make her climax.

It was only three times before an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment began to fill Pidge’s mind and she almost shoved him off.

“Tha-that’s enough, you know. It’s getting late.”

When Matt looked up at her, he had a huge grin on his face, and it gave Pidge a fluttery feeling.

“Hmnnn~ I just came once, and you did so many times~ That’s kind of unfair...” 

Pidge could tell he was only teasing her, so her face dyed red in embarrassment.

“That’s your own problem...”

“ _ Hmnn _ ~”

Matt abruptly pulled her into a hug, nudging his face into her neck.

“It doesn’t matter, though. Because next time we’ll prepare properly and we’ll do it lots of times together, right?”

Pidge felt her blush spread all the way to her neck, but she nodded.

\\\\\\\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first straight sex scene I've ever written... I realized how that made a difference when I didn't even mention Pidge wearing a bra. I didn't correct that since.... Does she even actually wear one? I feel like she probably doesn't need it, so even if she owns some she would forget to wear it. I don't.... I don't actually want to think about this lolol (Writing porn, but then still wanting to keep the mental innocence of a character intact... How does that work)


End file.
